Take me there
by cedarrapidsgirl78
Summary: A story that has sat for a while, now it's finally up. For a friend of mine.


**A/N Honestly, I had no idea that I didn't post this to here. I thought I had. Then I was going to send it to a friend of mine to read, and realized it wasn't here. This is a songfic, my speciality, and another Rascal Flatts song, "Take me there". I did fudge the words a tad...I THINK the only time was changing the words "pretty" to "handsome" with stare, because my story is about a girl talking about a guy, not the other way around, as the original song is. I feel like I should have done more in the end, but...eh... Anyway, I wrote this story for a friend of mine. They are very special to me. It's probably a little rough, but that's how I feel lately anyway. Enjoy. **

Margaret sighed as she stepped outside the O.R into the night. She leaned up against the metal, trying to find some relief from the oppressive heat, the long O.R. session, and just, well, the craziness of all that was going on. Her tent wasn't that far away, but the thought of putting forth the effort to go the small distance was too much. She slid down the wall and sat in the dirt.

The moon shone brightly, and when Margaret opened her eyes from a few minutes respite, they focused on a very familiar scene. Hawkeye in the Swamp. Everyone knew that especially after a long day or night of surgery, Hawkeye would be in the Swamp, with his martini glass in hand. Sometimes with BJ, sometimes alone. With BJ, there was some conversation, sometimes lively, sometimes not, but someone to talk with about whatever. When Hawkeye was alone, he would often just sit on his bunk, drink, and stare into space, thinking. Just as Hawkeye had sat alone in his bunk, Margaret had also sat in this spot many a time, late into the night, hidden in the shadows cast from the O.R.

Tonight he was alone. And while Margaret had seen Hawkeye hundreds of times before, it was in these quiet times that she looked at him. Really looked at him. His black hair turning a little gray. The tall, lanky body, draped in a chair from exhaustion. But what really got Margaret was his eyes.

Those eyes.

Those damn blue eyes. When they locked with hers, they just seemed to pierce (no pun intended) her protective wall, and reach down deep somewhere, grab hold, and just not let go. It seemed that she could look in those eyes for forever. It was times like these when she was alone, in the dark, that she allowed herself to think about his eyes...and the rest of him as well. Despite what she may say about him publicly, privately, she wished she could know more about the man behind the bright blue eyes.

_There's a place in your heart nobody's been_

_Take me there_

_Things nobody knows, not even your friends_

_Take me there_

Margaret's throat was dry. How she wished she was in the Swamp having a drink with Hawkeye, talking about something or nothing or anything or everything. It was only late at night like this that she admitted it to herself that she wanted to be with Hawkeye Pierce.

_Tell me 'bout your mama, your daddy, your hometown, show me around_

_I wanna see it all, don't leave anything out_

Margaret knew a little about his dad, and how his mom died when he was young, and that he had grown up in Crabapple Cove, Maine, but how well did she really know him? Not very well, really.

_I wanna know everything about you then_

_And I wanna go down every road you've been_

_Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live_

_Where you keep the rest of your life hid_

Even though Hawkeye came across as an outgoing person, really, he was very private. Did he ever want to get married? Did he think he would ever find the right woman? Did he want kids? Margaret didn't know any of these things. But, she really wanted to find out.

_I wanna know the guy behind that handsome stare_

_Take me there_

_Your first real kiss, your first true love_

_You were scared, show me where_

Margaret was getting very lost in thought. She didn't care. It was late at night, and it's not like she had anything else pressing to do right now. Besides, if anyone did ask, she would just make some excuse, like she was just tired and her mind kept wandering. Nobody could blame her for being tired. Look what she had to go through in this crazy world.

_You learned about life, spent your summer nights_

_Without a care_

_I wanna roll down Main Street, the back roads_

_Like you did when you were a kid_

_What made you who you are_

_Tell me what your story is_

She just wanted to get away from it all. She wanted to go to him, to have him welcome her, and wrap his strong arms around her, and tell her everything will be alright. She wanted to relax, for a change, and let the stresses of the world melt away. Because with him, everything feels right, and there wasn't another person in the world when she was with him. There was someone in the world that understood her completely, and he was so close and yet so far away. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

She swore her eyes were only closed for a second, but it may have been longer. Then she was suddenly jolted awake and out of her half sleep-half daydreaming state.

"Margaret?"

The Major opened her eyes, and shook her head to clear it. And wouldn't you know it, the one person in the world that she wanted to see was standing over her, with just a hint of concern in those bright blue eyes. For a split second she wondered how long he had been standing over her, and how, after that lengthy OR session, and probably more than one martini, how he could even stand at all. But she was too tired worry about that. She just kept looking into his eyes.

"Margaret? Are you all right?"

She couldn't speak. There was just too much going on in her head. Margaret just let Hawkeye pull her up to her feet and take her hand. He smiled at her.

"Come on, Margaret. Let's go and have a drink."

_I wanna know everything about you then_

_And I wanna go down every road you've been_

_Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live_

_Where you keep the rest of your life hid_

_I wanna know the guy behind that handsome stare_

_Take me there_

_Yeah, I wanna know everything about you_

_Yeah, everything about you baby_

_I wanna go down every road you've been_

_Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live_

_Where you keep the rest of your life hid_

_I wanna know the guy behind that handsome stare_

_Take me, take me, take me there_

_I wanna roll down Main Street_

_I wanna know your hopes and your dreams_

_Take me, take me there_


End file.
